peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Your Mother and Mine (Alternate version) (Sora Pan (Version 2) version)
There will be a note after you read this (At Acme’s Tree, Terriermon and the kids returned, still wearing war paint, kimonos, tunics, and jewelry, with Skippy still having his tunic off and tied around his waist, and they are singing the song from the part. Even Tuptim and Chulalongkorn arrived with them) Terriermon, Tuptim, Chulalongkorn, and kids: Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Ed: Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Buttercup: What made the Siamese great? (After they enter, they began dancing around and singing like Indians. Waiting for them are Double D, Blossom, Kayley, Kairi, Namine, and Xion, who already took off their paint, kimonos, and jewelry, sitting on either a chair or the bed, not in a mood to have fun right now, and Bubbles’ Octi doll is laying on the bed next to a pillow. Even Tuptim stopped and noticed their glum reactions and realized that Kairi has something to say to Sora) Terriermon, Tuptim, Chulalongkorn, and kids: Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda (Then Sora, Riku, and Roxas entered, still wearing his their kimono tunics, cuing Terriermon, Tuptim, Chulalongkorn, and the kids to stop singing and dancing. Sora then spoke up) Riku: (Acting like an Indian) King and Assistant Kings Little Elephants greet their people. Sora: (Imitating Mongkut) How! Tuptim, Chulalongkorn, and Lost Toons: How! Terriermon: How! London kids except Bubbles: How! Bubbles: How! (Sora, Riku, and Roxas went over to Double D and the girls, who are still sulking) Roxas: (Acting like an Indian) King and Assistant Kings Little Elephants greets little mothers and friends. Sora: (Imitating Mongkut) How! Double D and girls: (Flatly) Ugh. (Sora, Riku, and Roxas were suddenly surprised, although Tuptim knew why) Sora: Wow, guys. Riku: Is that all you say that to us? (Double D, Blossom, Kayley, Namine, and Xion got up and walked away and Kairi remained and gave Sora the cold shoulder when Sora and Riku said this) Roxas: Yeah, I mean, everyone think we’re wonderful! Kayley: (Sarcastically) Especially Tuptim. Sora: (Confused) Tuptim? Tuptim: Kairi has something to say to you. (He realized) Sora: Oh yeah, that’s right. (He turned to Kairi, who turned to him upon hearing him speak in realization just now) Sora: Kairi, um, Tuptim and a Siamese woman told me how upset you were, and I wanted to apologize. You see, Tuptim did not kiss me, she whispered to me about how lucky I am to have you. Kairi: (To Tuptim) Is it true? Tuptim: It's true. (Realizing what really happened between Sora and Tuptim, Kairi smiled happily) Kairi: So, you do have feelings for me? Sora: Yeah. Earlier his afternoon at Mermaid Lagoon, when we danced and the mermaids, Kayley, and Terriermon sang to us, it not only made me feel good, but also made me feel.... Loved. (He sighs happily) Sora: And about my feelings for you, yes, I really like you too. Kairi: (Hopefully) So that means...? Sora: Yes. I like like you. Really. At first, I was afraid to express my feelings because I never knew a real girl before, and.... Let’s just say that I still choose not to grow up, but I do have feelings for you. (Seeing Sora speaking his feelings, Riku and Roxas gathered their courage too and expressed their feelings to Namine and Xion too) Riku: Xion, I felt the same way too back at Mermaid Lagoon. Roxas: Same with you and me, Namine. Namine and Xion: (Hopefully) Really? Riku and Roxas: Yeah. (Double D, Blossom, Tuptim, and Kayley, overhearing this, watched in amazement at their romance. Blossom then spoke up) Blossom: That’s lovely. Double D: I guess Sora, Riku, and Roxas really blossomed. Their love for Kairi, Xion, and Namine gave them the courage to speak their true feelings. Tuptim: That’s right. Blossom: And Kairi, Xion, and Namine are showing the same thing as Sora, Riku, and Roxas. (Sora and Kairi, Riku and Xion, and Roxas and Namine, hearing them say those things, shrugged happily and went about their business. Kayley went up to Kairi, Namine, and Xion) Kayley: I see you have loved each other. Kairi: Yeah. He’s so dreamy. Namine: Same with Roxas. Xion: Ditto with Riku. Kayley: Aren’t you homesick? (Hearing her, Kairi, Namine, and Xion realized) Kairi: Oh yeah. That’s right. (Hearing Kairi say that, Sora, seeing how homesick Kairi is, went up to her with an “I understand” look) Sora: If you are homesick, it’s okay to tell me, Riku, and Roxas if you want to go home. Kairi: Well, I want to, but.... I can’t leave you. Sora: Hey, you never will. No matter what happens, I’ll always be with you, forever. (Realizing Sora understands her feelings, Kairi nods in agreement) Kairi: I’ll let you know when I want to leave. (She and Sora shake hands. Chulalongkorn comes in and whispers to Tuptim and they turned to Sora, Riku, and Roxas' group) Tuptim: Chulalongkorn says that Zurg, Hades, and their pirates are heading our way. But we don't even know why they know where your hideout is now. Chulalongkorn: So we're going to be on lookout and guard you in case of an attack. Sora: Okay. Roxas: Be careful. Tuptim: We will. (Tuptim and Chulalongkorn leave the hideout and guard it from the outside. Sora turned to the others) Sora: Don't worry. Everything is fine. Roxas: Let's resume having fun! Riku: (Flatly) Right. (Then Kairi goes over to Kayley, Namine, and Xion) Kayley: Well, I understand you love Sora. Namine: Like I do with Roxas. Xion: And me with Riku. Kayley: But we need to get the kids to sleep. Kairi: I know. (They, along with Double D and Blossom, went to go talk with their friends and family. Sora turned to Riku and Roxas) Sora: I really meant it when I said it was okay to tell me and you guys if she wants to go home. Riku: What?! Roxas: They just got here. (They see Double D and the girls trying to talk to Terriermon, Bubbles, Buttercup, Ed, and Eddy, who are still playing Indian) Kayley: Terriermon! Guys! It’s time to take off the paint and stuff and get ready for bed. (Terriermon and the London kids stopped playing upon hearing that) Eddy: Bed?! Skippy: Why? Bubbles: (Acting like an Indian) Brave no sleep. Go for days without sleep. Ed: (Acting like an Indian) You wrong. She right. (Terriermon nods in agreement) Terriermon: So, Momentai. Blossom: (Aghast) What? Kayley: We have to go home in the morning and then.... Skippy: Home?! Ed: Leave Dreamland?! Buttercup: We just got here this morning, Kayley! Namine: You don’t understand. Xion: It’s just that.... Bubbles: Aw, you guys. We don’t want to go home. Skippy: Father wanted Kayley out of the nursery. Double D: But what if Father were to change his mind and finds us missing? Blossom: He would be heartbroken along with Julianna. Buttercup: Let’s just say that we don’t care. Eddy: Forget home! Blossom: Hey! Double D: That’s selfish of you to say that! Kayley: Whether you like it or not, we have to go home. (Riku jumps in between them) Riku: (Acting like an Indian) No go home! Stay many moons. Have heap big time. Eddy: See? Riku’s got your number. Xion: Eddy! Eddy: Don’t “Eddy” me! Buttercup: You can’t make us go home! Kayley: Please, Riku, guys, let’s stop pretending and be practical for tonight. Riku: (Ignoring Kayley) Assistant King Little Flying Elephant One has spoken. (He goes into his, Sora, and Roxas’ room. Sora and Roxas goes over to the curtained doorway to their and Riku’s room and turned to Kairi and the others) Sora: (Whispering) Don’t worry. Just try again. Roxas: (Whispering) Maybe you should talk about your families more. Sora: (Whispering) That’s the way to do it. (Double D and the girls nodded in agreement. Then, Sora and Roxas went into Sora, Riku, and Roxas’ room to be alone with Riku. Deciding to take Sora and Roxas’ advice, Double D and the girls tried again to talk to their friends and family) Kayley: Guys, listen! (Terriermon and the London kids stopped playing again) Kayley: Do you really want to stay here and grow up like the Siamese? Bubbles and Buttercup: Yes. Eddy: What’s it to you? (Kayley and Xion went over to Skippy and Bubbles and took off their kimonos and jewelry) Kayley: But you can’t. Xion: You need a mother. Double D: In fact, we all need a mother. (They noticed the Lost Toons have tied up Buster and Babs and are hanging them upside-down, still playing Indian) Skippy: Aren’t you our mothers, Kayley, Kairi, Namine, and Xion? Kayley: Skippy, we’re not your mothers, really. Kairi: In fact, you need one mother. Namine: And don’t tell us you forgot about your real mother already. (During this conversation, Kayley untied Skippy’s tunic from his waist and after wiping the paint off his belly and removing his jewelry, she helps Skippy put his tunic back on) Skippy: Did my mother have white floppy ears and three horns on her head? Kairi: (Giggles) No, Skippy. Xion: That was Terriermon. Terriermon: And besides, I’m a male. Kayley: I’m surprised of you thinking Terriermon is your mother, Skippy. That’s just sad. (To the London kids) Even for you guys, it’s sad not to remember your mothers. (To Double D and the girls) Right? Blossom: That’s right. (Overhearing that conversation, the Lost Toons stopped playing and became interested that Plucky spoke up, getting the other kids’ attention) Plucky: Come to think of it, I think I had a mother once. Buster: What was she like? Babs: Yeah? (Plucky accidentally lets the rope go while pondering) Plucky: I don’t remember. (He suddenly realized he let go of the rope and quickly grabs it before Buster and Babs hit their heads on the ground) Hamton: Well, if it’s sad like Kayley and Blossom said, I guess that might be true. Shirley: Yeah. Totally sad. Foulmouth: You know, I had a white dadgum chicken toy once. (Plucky shoves him angrily) Plucky: That’s no mother! What’s this got to do what we’re talking about?! Foulmouth: (Shoving Plucky) Quit your dadgum shoving, Plucky! Plucky: Why, you...! (He jumps at Foulmouth, releasing the rope, knocking Buster and Babs onto the ground, freeing them. Then the Lost Tiny Toons, except Fifi and Shirley, broke into another fist fight. Fifi turned to Kayley and Kairi) Fifi: Why not tell us a story about what a mother is? Shirley: I, too, am like, interested in this subject. Kayley: Okay, I will. Namine: I’ll tell it with you, Kayley. Xion: Me too. (To Kairi) Kairi, what about you? Kairi: (Unsure) Well.... Namine: I understand you like Sora, like how Xion and I like Riku and Roxas, but.... (Kairi gives in) Kairi: Alright. (Kayley turned to the Lost Toons) Kayley: Guys! Stop! (The Lost Toons stopped fighting) Kayley: Me, Kairi, Namine, and Xion will tell you what a mother is. (The Lost Toons got excited) Foulmouth: Yeah, tell us! Buster: Tell us! Plucky: Yay! Babs: I’m ears! Hamton: Yes, please, girls! (Fifi and Shirley joined them to listen to the story too. As Plucky sat on a swing of a cuckoo clock, Buster and Babs on a hammock above the bed, the rest of the Lost Tiny Toons, along with Blossom and Buttercup, on either the seats or the floor, Double D, Ed, Eddy, and Terriermon next to the bed, Skippy and Bubbles on the bed next to Kayley and Kairi, and Namine and Xion sitting on the floor in front of the bed, Kayley made arrangements on who will take turns telling the story) Kayley: How about I go first, then Namine, then Xion, and then Kairi. That okay? Kairi, Namine, and Xion: (Nods) Okay. (Outside, Tuptim and Chulalongkorn have already accidentally fell asleep on their duty and unknown to them, Zurg, Hades, Warp, Pain, Panic, the Gangreen Gang, the Amoeba Boys, and all of the pirates, with Brer Fox wearing his shirt again, arrived finally) Zurg: (Whispering) Well, crewmates. Hades and I told you we'd get us here. At Sora Pan, Riku, and Roxas' hideout! (He and Hades chuckles evilly while the crew smiled evilly in agreement) Hades: (Whispering loudly) Finally, after all these years, we will...! (Brer Fox shushes him) Brer Fox: (Whispering) Shh! Hush now, they're talking about something now. (Then, a split screen shows the outside with Zurg, Hades, and the pirates and the inside with the good guys as Bubbles spoke up) Bubbles: I can't wait to hear about what my mother is! Skippy: So do I, Kayley! (The pirates, except Zurg and Hades, suddenly turned their looks from evil smirks to confused looks upon hearing this. Then Kayley began) Kayley: Well, a mother. A real mother, is the most wonderful person in the world. (As she started singing and cleaning the war paint off Bubbles and Skippy, everyone else cleaned the war paint off too, along with taking off their kimonos and jewelry, although Eddy kept a pendant on) Kayley: She’s the angel voice That bids you good night Kisses your cheek Whispers sleep tight Your mother and mine Your mother and mine (Outside, as Kayley from inside finished her turn and lets Namine take her turn, the pirates' confused looks suddenly turned to interest while Zurg and Hades' evil smirk turned to a passionate smile while waiting for their moment to strike) Namine: The helping hand That guides you along Whether you’re right Whether you’re wrong Your mother and mine Your mother and mine (Inside, the kids started to feel touched by the song, for it was very powerful. Even Hamton, who continued to listen, held his chocolate bar and didn’t take one bite. Even Eddy removed the pendant from his neck and Terriermon wipes a tear away and lets the tear plop on the floor. Outside, even the pirates' interested looks started to become sad as well, except for Zurg and Hades) Xion: What makes mothers All that they are? Might as well ask “What makes a star?” Your mother and mine Your mother and mine (Inside, in Sora, Riku, and Roxas’ room, Sora and Roxas overheard the whole thing and were interested. Riku on the other hand, is angry, because it’s like the song is saying “Come and leave Dreamland and risk growing up.” He got so angry that he snapped an arrow he was holding in two. After throwing it aside, he joined the two in listening to the story. Back in the room, Ed spoke up after Xion finished singing) Ed: Oh yeah. I remember now. Skippy: I’m starting to remember. But tell us more. (Kairi then took a turn) Kairi: Mothers work hard to make sure you have everything you need. And they’re good to you, and they protect you, remember? (Skippy, Bubbles, and even Eddy and Buttercup nods, finally starting to remember. Kairi then started singing again) Kairi: Mothers tell stories More though it’s true What you need done Mothers will do Your mother and mine Your mother and mine (Outside, the pirates instantly became touched, emotional, and teary-eyed from the song, for they remembered their mothers and became nostalgic for them. Zurg and Hades on the other hand, just didn’t care and they just smiled passionately, waiting for the moment to strike still. Snake lifted part of his shirt up to reveal to Warp, Pain, Panic, the Amoeba Boys, and the other Gangreen Gang members a chest tattoo of a heart with a paper cloth that says “Mother” on it. After looking at it, their eyes welled with tears and they started crying on either Zurg's cape or Hades' piece of his robe, but Zurg and Hades snatched their cape and piece of robe back angrily and shushed them. Inside, Bubbles and Skippy spoke up sadly) Bubbles: I want to go home! Skippy: I wanna see my mother now. (Angered, Riku came out and lashed out at them, surprising the others in the room) Riku: Go on, then! Go back and grow up! But I'm warning you, once you're grown up, you can never come back! Never! Sora: Riku, calm down. Riku: Be quiet! (He storms back in the room. Riku then turned to Sora and Roxas and guiltily calmed down) Riku: Was I too hard on them? Roxas: A lot. (Outside, Zurg and Hades turned to his emotional henchmen and crew in determination) Zurg: (Whispering) Guys, get ready to attack when they come out! Hades: (Whispering) This is out moment of glory! Ace: (Crying and whispering) That song those girls are singing reminds me of my mother very dearly! Pain and Panic: (Crying and whispering) I want my mother now! Amoeba Boys: (Crying and whispering) Us too, Captain and Admiral! (Grubber quietly and tearfully blew a raspberry in agreement) Hades: (Whispering angrily and annoyed) You idiots! Come on! Zurg: (Whispering angrily and annoyed) What’s the big deal?! Snake, Billy, and Warp: (Crying and whispering) Mama.... Arturo: (Crying and whispering) I even remember my mama's homemade chimichangas. (Snake then blew his nose on Ace's vest, much to the Gangreen Gang's leader's annoyance despite him being sad too. Bebop and Rocksteady blew their noses on Ruggedo's robe as well, much to the Nome King's annoyance despite him also being sad. Also, Brer Bear blew his nose on Brer Fox’s tail, much to the annoyance of the anthro fox despite him being sad too. Then, Kayley, Kairi, Namine, and Xion starts singing, as the pirates, except Zurg and Hades, started crying softly and emotionally. Even Zurg and Hades had to muffle their annoyed screams in Zurg’s hat and Hades bottled up annoyed look and anger, seeing their crew feeling emotional over a song) Kayley, Kairi, Namine, and Xion: Ask your heart To tell you her worth Your heart will say “Heaven on Earth Another word for divine” Your mother and mine (The song finished and the split screen ended with the inside, Double D, Eddy, and Buttercup then got up) Eddy: The girls are right. Double D: I think we should leave for home at once. Buttercup: Yeah. (The Lost Tiny Toons then got excited that even Hamton finally ate his chocolate bar with one gulp) Foulmouth: Can I come, too, guys?! Buster: We want to go with you! Shirley: Like, please? Fifi: We want a mother, girls! (As everyone got up with the Lost Tiny Toonss getting excited, Kayley agreed) Kayley: Alright, guys. You may come. I am sure Mother would be happy to have you. (She then looked toward Sora, Riku, and Roxas’ room) Kayley: Well, that is, if Sora, Riku, and Roxas don’t mind. (Sora, Riku, and Roxas came out, with Riku giving an apologetic look) Sora: Nah, we don't mind. Riku: And I'm sorry for lashing out. Roxas: He means it. He was just frustrated by the fact that you're leaving suddenly. (Suddenly, they heard screaming and scuffling from up above) Xion: What was that? Sora: Sounds like Chulalongkorn is battling the pirates with Tuptim getting help! (Outside, however, the sounds were actually Zurg, Hades, and the pirates, all recovered from the song, making these noises with shouting, weapons, and poundings, and Tuptim and the Chulalongkorn knocked unconscious. It turned out after the pirates cried their eyes out, it woke Chulalongkorn and Tuptim up and when Chulalongkorn got ready to attack, the pirates noticed, snapped out of their emotional state, knocked him and Tuptim out, and then made the noise. Once they finished making the noises, the good guys from inside became concerned) Kayley: Who won? Roxas: Don't worry. Riku: If Chulalongkorn won, he'll let us know. Sora: Listen. (They listened. Outside, Grubber imitated Chulalongkorn and Tuptim) Grubber: (Imitating Chulalongkorn) The pirates are defeated! (Imitating Tuptim) All is well! (Inside, the good guys fell for it) Sora: They won! (The group cheered while the pirates smirked and chuckled evilly at this. Double D and Blossom then turned to the others) Double D: Well, shall we? Blossom: Homeward bound time! (Terriermon and the kids agreed and they, except Kayley, Kairi, Namine, Xion, and Buttercup, exited the hideout. Before Bubbles headed out, she turned to Buttercup) Bubbles: See you outside. Buttercup: (Nods) Okay. (Bubbles then left with Octi in her arms. In the other room, Sora, Riku, and Roxas took off their big kimono tunics and hung them) Sora: I'm sure they’ll come back and visit. Riku: I agree. Roxas: I am certain of it. (With that, Sora, Riku, and Roxas came out of his room to say goodbye) Kayley: Sora, Riku, Roxas? Do you want...? Sora: Nah. We just want to say goodbye. Roxas: And to come back soon for visits (The girls nod in an understanding way) Buttercup: We understand. Kairi: We’ll see each other again on visits like Roxas said. Namine: Yeah. (Sora, Riku, and Roxas nod) Sora: Well.... Sora, Riku, Roxas, and girls: Goodbye. (Sora, Riku, and Roxas went back in their room and they went to sleep. The girls then exited the hideout and as they emerged from a doorway, they look back briefly and then turned, only to find everyone else, tied and gagged by the pirates. But Blossom and Bubbles are nowhere to be seen with them. Just when Kayley, Kairi, Namine, and Xion screamed, Thrax, Jack, Fuzzy, and Mojo Jojo each grabbed the girls and kept them quiet. Enraged, Buttercup ran at them) Buttercup: Why you...! Jack: (Whispering) I’d be quiet if I were you. Buttercup: (Whispering) Shut up! If you hurt these guys, I’m getting Sora, Riku, and Roxas! Jack: (Whispering mockingly) Oh no! Whatever shall we do? (Seriously) Go ahead. Mojo Jojo: (Whispering) Then your sisters will die first if you do so! (Confused, Buttercup turned to see Blossom and Bubbles, tied and gagged, held back like hostages by Braig. The man must have captured them and decided to use them as bait against Buttercup in revenge for earlier in the Forest Labyrinth) Buttercup: (Whispering) Blossom, Bubbles! (She was about to run at them, when Braig pointed his crossbow at Blossom and Bubbles) Braig: (Whispering) Make one move and the girls die. Thrax: (Whispering) So what’s it gonna be, kid? (Concerned for her sisters and the others, Buttercup hesitated at first, but then, after struggling from inside as if she’s gonna scream, she calmed down and gave in grudgingly) Buttercup: (Whispering) Fine! I surrender. (She collapsed on her knees in defeat. Then Him grabbed her) Zurg: (Whispering) Alright, guys. Take them away. Hades: (Whispering) We’ll catch up with you later. (With that, the pirates left with their prisoners. Still at Acme’s Tree, Zurg and Hades turned to Warp, Pain, Panic, the Gangreen Gang, and the Amoeba Boys in determination. Zurg then accepted a white present box tied in a red bow from Panic) Zurg: (Whispering) And now guys. To take care of Masters Sora Pan, Riku, and Roxas. Hades: (Whispering) This is indeed our moment of glory. Pain: (Whispering) But Captain and Admiral, wouldn’t it be more humane-like to slit their throats. Panic: (Whispering) Kind of gross, but I agree. Ace: (Whispering) Yeah. Snake: (Whispering) That way we can be done with it. Billy: (Whispering) Duh, that’s right. Arturo: (Whispering) I agree. Warp: (Whispering) Me too, Captain and Admiral. Amoeba Boys: (Whispering) Us three. (Grubber quietly blows a raspberry in agreement) Zurg: (Whispering) We would if we could. But Hades and I gave our word, not to lay a finger, or a hook…. Hades: (Whispering) Or fire…. Zurg and Hades: (Whispering) On Sora Pan, Riku and Roxas. (Zurg then lowered the present into the hideout) Zurg: (Whispering and chuckling evilly) And Captain Zurg…. Hades: (Whispering) And Admiral Hades…. Zurg and Hades: (Whispering) Never breaks a promise. (With the present in the hideout, Zurg, Hades, and the mates then left to return to the ship) Note: As it showed above, this was the original version of this touching song before being changed in the progression of this story. Originally, Tuptim and Chulalongkorn were to guard Acme's Tree in case the pirates came, but then after the song and Riku apologizing for lashing out at his friends, the pirates, who were waiting, snap out of their emotional status from the song and ambush Chulalongkorn and Tuptim offscreen and then fool the good guys into thinking the fight is going on and when Grubber made his imitation of Chulalongkorn and Tuptim, that's when the pirates capture everyone, except Sora, Riku, and Roxas. Then after Helga, Phoebe, Arnold, and Gerald, along with Terriermon and the Powerpuff Girls, saves Sora, Riku, and Roxas from the bomb, which afterwards they save Helga from death, they find Tuptim and Chulalongkorn all recovered and that's when they recruit Chulalongkorn to rescue their friends. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! Category:Fan Fiction